Okaerinasai
by Shushy
Summary: AU; The tale of two legends who were once one, the story of a very sceptical Zekrom and a rather eerie Reshiram sharing the same roof, guarding the house for their respectable trainers. Things occur, problems arise, but the questions are left unanswered. How will both of these legendary creatures cope with their new, ordinary human lives? Human!FZekrom/MReshiram. Darkfic, lemons...
**Requested by my best friend, I actually finished writing this story some weeks ago... Hope you'll all like it!
Note: This is an AU story! With human Zekrom/Reshiram for a pairing. In other words, I guess you'd call it 'colorlesshipping'? I'm new to it, but the concept is fairly interesting! I've came across Female Reshiram and Male Zekrom stories, so I'd thought... Hey, why not turn the tables a bit? In this story, Zekrom is the girl, and Reshiram is the man.  
Their personalities were inspired by a visual novel I played, so... Yeah, you might find mature-rated things. Since I'm going to be studying for the finals now, I won't update until june (same for my other fic), so there you go!  
I also know that both Zekrom and Reshiram don't have a specific gender, but like I mentioned... This is an AU story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Okaerinasai.

 **By Shushy.  
**

* * *

(Zekrom's POV)

It has already been two months since we started guarding our trainers' house together. Two months since we began our temporary truce, two months... about 60 days, over 1440 hours, 5184000 minutes and... god knows how many seconds. Two months... Two, full, long and painful months since I started suffering.

He was there, right in front of me, sitting quietly on the couch while reading a history book, his ice-blue eyes were moving quickly, reading at a steady pace. He wasn't paying any attention to me, nor was he trying to acknowledge my presence; though I knew far well why he acted this way, I still couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

It was already dark and I sensed a storm coming. I felt myself smiling, it was good... I always felt comfortable in storms, for they made me feel stronger and much more alive. I loved it, I loved the crying clouds, the darkness of the sky and the powerful thunder, but more than everything... I loved the _lightning._

Lightning was my power, my strength. When I hear it pierce through the sky, I can't help but shiver uncontrollably, in those rare moments when the lightning is unbelievably powerful... I can't help but enter that trance, I can't help but being in _heat._

Such is my true nature...

I thought to myself and sigh without realizing it. Reshiram suddenly looks up from his book with a blank stare, we immediately have eye-contact and I couldn't help but want to hold his gaze for a little more.

Even if it was rather ridiculous, I considered it as a challenge. Centuries of endless wars and battles had made me the person I am, the _warrior_ I have currently become. Same goes for him, I suppose.

We continued to stare at each other until Reshirom suddenly smiled, making me slightly jump from my seat. It was fake, that I could tell... For he never had good intentions.

He held my gaze for a few agonizing moments before looking at the window behind me, "Seems like a storm's coming..." He commented, the same smile illuminating his rather handsome, now human features.

I looked out as well, shrugging, "Seems so..." I replied without much thought.

I felt like his smile intensified, "Well, isn't that a good thing? I can't even remember the last time it rained in this region." He spoke calmly as he flipped a page through his book.

"About five months, I think." I bit my lip the moment these words escaped my mouth.

Reshirom laughed.

"You still have that awful habit to count the days as they pass, don't you? What a good memory you have there, _Zekko."_

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It's annoying..." I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. Reshirom chuckled as he closed the book and put it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was just trying to be friendly, since we are going to spend some time together, after all." He stood up and headed towards the kitchen, where he started taking some food out of the fridge, "Speaking of living together, I don't recall you ever cooking, it's always me who's stuck with the job."

I snorted, "That's because I'm not made for the job."

"Ah yes..." he chuckled yet again, "I seem to recall the last time you were in the kitchen, Touko-sama was with you, if my memory is correct, and she was trying to teach you how to bake a cake—"

I sighed loudly and sank on my chair, he continued talking nonetheless.

"... The kitchen nearly burned down and mistress Touko miraculously came out unharmed, for some reason... Ah, I did truly love the look on my trainer's face, quite the good memory, don't you think?"

"More like a nightmare..." I mumbled, "I already know I'm bad at cooking, I don't need you to remind me."

I saw him shrug from the other side of the counter, he was always such a sadistic, evil bastard. Underneath that gentle mask, I knew his true nature, I knew it far too well.

So far we were always together, but never in a good way. It was long before we even met our trainers, long before we even became human.

Those god-awful memories, painful, bloody, gory and unpleasant will be forever in my mind. I was forsaken with the ability to remember everything vividly, like it was just yesterday, and I hated it.

Though even without that ability, I'm sure I would've remembered the atrocious things he did to me long before. It's rather impressive that we used to be a single living being, that we used to be _one._ For some reason, I always had trouble remembering the times where me and Reshiram shared the same body, though I never really dwelled on that, it still intrigued me.

Unconsciously, I started touching my abdomen. I could still remember the time he pierced through it with his fire attacks, I still have the burn marks all over my body, even as a human, and I wonder if he has my scars on his as well.

... we never talked about them, ever.

And I'm glad, we should just leave it at that.

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my dark, wavy curls. It was remotely easy to get used to such a simple anatomy, being a human wasn't as bad as I thought, and so far; I've had quite a lot of fun with my trainer; Touko. It made me feel more connected to her, and it pleased me just as much as it pleased her. While I don't know about Reshiram, I could still tell that his trainer; N, was also delighted by the possibility.

I never had anything against the green-haired man, only slight jealousy for his closeness to my trainer. Heck, the reason why me and that white-haired devil are alone is because of him, though I can't really blame him for loving her.

They left for something called a 'honeymoon', and entrusted the house to us. We're still not sure when they'll come back, but as it appears? Perhaps soon... Or perhaps after a long while. I've read about it, and it differs with the couples, some want it to be a year, others a week... Two months have passed, and I'm quite convinced that it might be a year.

I scratched my chin as I began to think of the possibilities, of how me and Reshiram managed to share the same roof without killing each other. It was a miracle, and I was rather proud of myself for not kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

Or maybe I was just waiting for the right moment.

Reshiram suddenly appeared from behind the counter and I seized the opportunity to glare at him. He rolled his eyes at me and asked.

"What do you want for dinner?"

My eyebrows rose in mild surprise, he never asked me about dinner before, and I never complained, his cooking was (dare I say it) surprisingly good, so my opinion really didn't matter.

"Anything's fine, I don't have a preference."

"Well..." he sighed and tapped on the counter with his long, pale fingers, "I would've cooked that 'anything' if I actually had an idea, but I'm rather lost in what I should make."

"So you don't know what to cook?" I spoke, he nodded.

Good grief.

"What do we have?" I said as I stood up, heading towards the kitchen. He shrugged and gestured towards the various ingredients he took from the fridge.

"Meat, tomatoes, salad and other good stuff. Quite the variety, but I have little ideas on what to compound."

I snorted at that word... 'Compound'.

"Just make something simple, I have a small appetite."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "It doesn't really look like it," he muttered with a smile. My eyes widened and I instinctively looked at my body. I was definitely not 'petite' like those humans say, nor was I too big, just... Normal, as far as I've noticed, but for him to inquire that I was...

How disgraceful.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, alright?" I tried to give him a death glare, but it must've looked pretty pathetic from the looks of it, perhaps I appeared nothing but a mere pouting child in his icy eyes.

"Oh, but I was complimenting you, Zekko." He laughed, "You're a lot better than those skinny human girls on the magazines Touko-sama reads." He looked at me again, this time with a weird twinkle in his eyes, "and you're a lot prettier too."

 _What the hell?_

"What game are you trying to play, Reshiram?"

"I'm not trying to play anything," he said softly, "I'm just being honest with you, since we're living together and everything."

"You do realize that it'll be difficult for me to believe you?" I said as I helped him arrange the ingredients.

This time, his smile was bitter.

"The same can be said about you, Zekko."

I thought for a moment and looked deeply into his blue irises.

Perhaps we weren't so different after all.

Or perhaps it was just the start of a very complicated and weird relationship.

Otherwise, I didn't care, for we are enemies, always were, always will be.

But for the sake of our masters, we decided to start a temporary truce, it was unspoken, but understood.

He removed a dark lock from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Let's try and get along, okay? Zekko?"

 **To be continued!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Espacially the friend who requested me to write it. I had fun, though looking for it on my pc was a pain xD I won't update it as regularly as my other story, but I'll try. Like I mentioned, it's AU so it might not be accurate to the pokemon games, but I'll try to make it interesting. Also, warning! There'll be eventual gore, yandere, and lemons on future chapters! You have been warned, I take no responsibility.**  
 **Please review, and see you next time!**


End file.
